What Might Have Happened
by animebooksnetflix
Summary: Based on episode 17 of season 8 on Supernatural, this is a sort of alternative universe where Dean realizes that he has feelings for Castiel.
1. Feelings

**-Before I start this just know that I'm pretty bad at writing fanfiction, but I tried at least. The characters might not be like themselves, I'm sorry, but I wrote this in the middle of the night and thinking of what they would say is really hard when you can barely even think at all.-**

 **D** **EAN**

Cas is punching me, my face bloody, broken, and swollen. He won't stop, I know it isn't him, but that doesn't make it any better. I have to snap him out of this, to bring him back to me.

"Cas. Cas, please stop," I begged, but all he did was look at me, there was no mercy in his eyes.

Nothing was going to work, he was going to kill me and get the tablet. If only I could do something instead of sitting here being beat up by my best friend! Except, he isn't my best friend, he's not Cas, he's someone else.

Trying one last time to get Cas back I said, "Cas. Cas. I know you can hear me. Cas. It's me. We're family. We need you. I need you."

This moment helped me realize that I might have some feelings for Cas, not just friendship. I have no idea where they came from, my guess is that seeing Cas like this started to make me think about how much Cas means to me. _Damit! I hate chick flick moments!_ I thought to myself.

Then Cas stopped, dropping the angel blade. Reaching toward my face, he healed me. He just stood there looking at me, doing that head tilt thing he always does.

After a minute or two he opened his mouth, "Did you mean what you said? You need me?" which seemed crazy to me, of course I need Cas.

"Yeah, Cas, I do," I know this would be a bad time to tell Cas that I might see him as more than a friend. What if he doesn't feel the same way? If our friendship is ruined I would be crushed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Dean," Cas apologized lowering his head.

This shocked me, that wasn't Castiel at all, it wasn't him doing those things, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, it wasn't like it was actually you."

It's hard to pay attention to everything that's happening around me. All I can think about is if I should tell Cas how I feel or not. _I should probably wait, rushing this would be a bad idea, especially now. Anyway, I don't even know what's going on, or if I even really feel this way_.

Once the entire event was over, Sam, Cas, and I went back to the bunker. Cas being here did not help me figure out what my feelings are for him. He didn't say much though, Sam tried to talk to him, but Cas would just be vague and show little interest in the conversation.

After a few days of trying to figure out my feelings, I decided I should go to Sam, which normally I would never do. Honestly, Sam is the last person I would want to talk to about this, but there's no one else to talk to and I really need some help.

I worked up my courage and went to Sam's room, he was lying on his bed reading another lore book. Even though I've been in the doorway for about two minutes, Sam still hasn't noticed me. This is going to be really hard, really, really hard.

Clearing my throat I began to speak, "Um. . . Hey, Sam. I was hoping I could talk to you about something," I was regretting this already.

"Sure, yeah," Sam said looking up at me.

"Well. . . Um. . . Well. . . I think I might be bisexual."

"Oh, okay, I thought you might of been," Sam said, which sort of annoyed me.

"And I think I might have feelings for Cas," I finally blurted. Saying this didn't get Sam's attention like I thought it would have, which, again, annoyed me. _Why is he acting like this isn't a big deal? This is a very big deal!_

Sam smiled, "Dean, this doesn't surprise me. The way you two look at each―"

My eyes were huge, "Wait! You think Cas likes me back?"

"Of course. Isn't it obvious?" Sam said this like it was almost a known fact.

"No! It's not obvious!" I shouted.

"You have to tell him that you have feelings for him. The worst he can say is no and there's no way it would ruin your friendship forever. In that situation, it would take a while for things to be normal, but he will always be your best friend."

"Fine," I said walking out of the room, knowing that Sam would just keep bugging me about it if I said no, but I don't want to do this at all. I mean, I just figured this out. When I saw Cas and said I needed him, it was like something finally clicked in my brain, I do need Cas, but not in a friend sort of way. At the moment, I wouldn't say that I love Cas, but I definitely can see my feelings turning into love, the only issue is that it all depends on whether these feelings are mutual.

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was nine o'clock at night, telling Cas can wait until morning. A good night's sleep should help me calm down, although I know it won't. Whatever, he's probably asleep already, there's no point in trying to tell him now.

Going through my bedroom door, I laid down on the bed. With all this stress I'm super tired, yet sleep seems far away. After almost three hours of worrying about what will happen tomorrow, I finally fell asleep.


	2. Feelings Returned

**-I just wanted to apologize for how bad I am at writing fanfiction. This one is probably going to be the worst I've ever written. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. Now for the next chapter.-**

 **D** **EAN**

Waking up at 9:00am, I finally got out of bed an hour later. I really don't want to tell Cas about my feelings. The only reason I agreed to was because I was afraid that Sam might tell Cas himself, which would be a lot worse than me just telling him.

Cas is staying in one of the many empty bedrooms in the Bunker. Even though he doesn't sleep Sam and I still thought that he should have a little privacy. It's not that far from my room, I wish it was though so I would have time to think on my way there. As soon as I get there I wait outside the door, trying to pull myself together.

About three minutes later I knocked on the door saying, "Hey, Cas. It's Dean, I was hoping we could talk."

There was no answer. _He should be here. He hasn't come out of the room since he got here, since he hurt me. Where the hell is he?_ All of a sudden the door opened a crack, showing only a tiny bit of Cas' face.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked in a small voice.

Scared to tell Cas the truth about why I was here, I came up with a lie, well there was a little bit of truth to it, "You haven't been out of your room since you got here. I'm worried about you. Can I please come in?"

"No."

I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Wedging my foot between the door, I pushed it open. Surprisingly, Cas didn't put up a fight, he just took a step back so he wouldn't get hit by the door.

Being so caught up in thinking about my feelings, I didn't really worry about Cas staying in his room until now. The room was a mess, blankets thrown all over, a broken lamp and chair in the middle of the floor. _Did Cas do this? What happened wasn't his fault, he had no control over his body._

Whispering I said, "Cas. . . What did you do?"

He just kept staring at the ground, like a little kid who just got in trouble for doing something he wasn't supposed to do. The only time he looked at me was when he opened the door. It took ten minutes for Cas to speak up.

"If you're just going to stare at my room you can leave now," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, you hear me!" I didn't mean to yell, it just came out that way.

"I know that, Dean. It doesn't change anything, though."

This was going nowhere, I know how it feels to blame yourself for things you

have no control over. I've done that so many times, I can't remember the last time that I've felt no guilt or responsibility.

No more stalling, "Cas, can I tell you something? Promise that it won't change anything."

"Uh. . . Yeah, I guess, sure. What is it?"

"IthinkImighthavefeelingsforyoubutIdon'twantittochangeourfriendship," it was like ripping off a Band-Aid, saying it fast just to get it off my chest.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Dammit Cas! I think I might have feelings for you!"

Then I did it, I kissed Cas. The kiss was hungry, fierce, intense, and so much more. Being so distracted by my own thoughts, I couldn't tell if Cas kissed me back. When I pull away I'll find out.

Cas' eyes were huge, filled with shook. There was no anger or disgust in them though, that's a good sign. Maybe, hopefully, he'll act like this never happened.

"Um. . . That was. . . What was that, Dean?" Castiel asked me, obviously having a hard time processing what just happened.

Honestly, I don't know what just happened, I wasn't thinking, it just happened. So I said, "I don't know, Cas. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry, Cas."

"Don't be."

Leaning forward, Cas kissed me, this time the kiss was sort of awkward, but you can't blame him. He's only had experience with Meg, learning what little he knows from The Pizza Man.

I was shocked, "Uh. . . Do you. . ."

He smiled, "Yes, Dean. I, too, have feelings for you."

Just then, Sammy called for me, asking where I was. Annoyed, I ran out of Cas' room praying that Sam didn't see me. Him seeing me in there would be enough for him to know that I confessed to Cas about my feelings. He might have been the one who told me I should do it, but there's no way I'll ever admit to him that he was right, even if he was.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hey," Sam replied pulling me into his room, "Did you tell him?"

Playing dumb I said, "Tell who what?

"You know what I'm talking about, Dean."

"Fine, I did. And, no, I don't want to talk about it. So don't bring it up again."

"Okay. I can just ask Cas about it then. He has no lying skills, I'll find out no matter what," Sammy smirked, knowing he was right.

Planning on grabbing a beer, I headed for the kitchen. _If only Cas was never controlled by Naomi, then things wouldn't be a complicated as they are now._


End file.
